White Horse
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: She knew now that she couldn't rely on him to catch her but she wasn't a damsel in distress in the first place. Songfic! I loved this show as a kid and decided to write something xx Please read and review xx


**I liked this a lot as a kid, particularly this pairing, so I thought I'd write something for it xx Please read and review - it's not particularly long xx**

She'd liked him for a long time but _this_,love, this was recent. It had taken her even longer to actually realised she was in love with him – longer than it had taken for they pair of them to actually get together in the first place.

She'd given him her heart.

It was the first time she'd trusted anyone in a long time. Normally she kept her walls up and you had to guess if you wanted to know what she was feeling. Even some of her oldest friends – like Irma (because they were friends despite the constant squabbling they used to pretend otherwise) weren't spared.

And after each heart-break her fortifications only grew stronger.

This had made them into the Great Wall of China.

He'd dumped her.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

She'd started to believe he would be there to catch her when she fell – never mind that fact that she had wings which meant she'd be doing far more flying than falling.

It hurt more that he'd apologised when he'd broken up with her, said he still loved her and it wasn't her fault, and it just wasn't going to work out – he had responsibilities now. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. If he still loved her why did he have to leave her?

But her walls were already in construction and she knew if she let the slightest sliver of emotion escape they would all come crashing to the ground.

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known_

She had no one to blame but herself.

She was the one who had let her walls down and she'd done it voluntarily.

All it had done was teach her that she couldn't let anyone see behind her walls. They wouldn't be there to catch her when she tumbled off the battlements.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

She'd only just finished rebuilding her barriers when he'd turned up at her door step, begging for another chance.

She didn't know what she was going to say.

Cornelia didn't even know if there was anything _left_ to say.

It seemed like they'd said it all already.

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

But she knew she couldn't do this again. Not now. Maybe not ever.

She needed to tell him that.

She wasn't a princess that could be swept off her feet, a damsel in distress that would sit around in a tower and wait for him and be glad when he finally turned up. She was the Earth Guardian and if she ever got trapped in a tower she'd break herself out long before any handsome princes got anywhere near the larva bridge.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

In a way she was sorry she couldn't say she forgave him. But this time apart had made her realise how dependent she'd been becoming to be on him and if kind of horrified her.

Caleb had only realised how much he'd had her after he'd lost her.

Neither of them had won in the end – two hearts were shattered, even as Cornelia began to pick up the pieces.

But it hadn't been a game they were playing.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear-view mirror disappearing now_

And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now


End file.
